HOW TO TAME A PLAYBOY YUN? ( 6 Easy Steps! )
by GitaLKimFinite
Summary: (Chap 1!) Siapa yang tak kenal Jung Yunho?Leader boyband DBSK yang memiliki sikap gentleman, dan wajah yang tampan dan manly. semua Yeoja bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. termasuk Kim Jaejoong,sang Lead Vocal. Sayangnya, Yunho memiliki sifat yang harus membuat Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam. Yap! Namja itu straight dan terkenal playboy dikalangan para Yeoja! YUNJAE/YAOI.
1. Chapter 1

Title: HOW TO TAME A PLAYBOY!YUN?

Main Cast: Kim Jaejoong,Jung Yunho,Park Yoochun,Kim Junsu,Shim Changmin and the others.

WARNING: this is yaoi story, if you offended with this kind of story, then what's wrong with you ?XP don't blame me if you find many typo(S), error and non-EYD words, its natural yaknow?XD and maybe there will be some smut scene (NC) in some chapter . if you'r not comfortable with that, close this story quickly cause i can't tolerate any bad comments flying over my fics. But i know you will not do that, because we are naughty girls and we loves yaoi and yadong no matter how young and innocent we are.

Disclaimer: i'll keep Jaejoong with me.:p You can claim the other*slapped.

Summary: siapa yang tak kenal Jung Yunho? Leader boyband DBSK yang memiliki sikap gentleman, dan wajah serta tubuh yang tampan dan manly, membuat semua Yeoja bertekuk lutut dihadapannya. Dan, dialah Kim Jaejoong. Sang Lead vocal cantik milik DBSK yang hanya memiliki sosok leader-sshi dihatinya. Sayang sekali Yunho memiliki sifat yang harus membuat Jaejoong menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam. Yap! Yunho seorang namja straight dan ia terkenal playboy dikalangan para Yeoja! YAOI/YUNJAE.

PS: disini anggap dbsk itu masih berlima ya. Kita andaikan saja dbsk tidak pernah mempunyai masalah lawsuit . namanya juga fanfic, just imagine it,k? :) yup cekidot!

* * *

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

PROLOG

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Tic toc tic toc..._

Detik dari jam yang tergantung didinding membuat seorang namja cantik yang sedang terduduk diatas sofa hampir terlelap. Namja itu mengucek-ucek kedua matanya, berusaha untuk membuat dirinya tetap terjaga. Dilirikkannya Doe Eyes indahnya kearah sang jam dinding dan saat itu pula ia pun mengerucutkan bibir plumpnya yang menggoda.

"sudah jam 2 pagi.. apa yang Jung pabbo itu lakukan bersama yeoja itu hingga selarut ini?" omel Kim Jaejoong, ia mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. Sebenarnya ia ingin menendang perabotan dan membuat sedikit kekacauan untuk melampiaskan amarahnya tapi ia tidak ingin ketiga dongsaengnya yang sudah tertidur lelap dikamar mereka masing-masing jadi terganggu nantinya.

Maka, hanya inilah yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan sekarang. Memukul-kuli bantal yang ada diruang tamu sebisa mungkin tanpa suara, membayangkan bantal itu adalah wajah kecil sang leader pabbo.

Ohh~ betapa menyesalnya ia membiarkan Yunho-nya berkeliaran lagi malam ini.

.

.

.

.

_Flashback._

_._

_._

_._

_._

"annyeong Jaejoong~sshi.."

Jaejoong yang baru saja menyelesaikan performnya dimusic bank bersama keempat member lainnya , kini sedang berada sendirian diruang rias untuk mengganti outfitnya. Namja itu membalikkan badannya untuk melihat siapa yang baru saja memanggil namanya dan ia menemukan seorang yeoja cantik berambut panjang yang dikenalnya sebagai seniornya diagensi yang sama, Kwon Boa. Boa tersenyum manis yang membuat Jaejoong pun ikut tersenyum.

" Ahh.. annyeong hasseo Boa~sshi. "Jaejoong membungkukkan badannya untuk menunjukkan rasa hormat. " aku baru saja mendengar lagu barumu. Aku sangat menyukainya. semoga kau sukses dengan album-mu itu."

Boa tertawa pelan." Waaahh, kau menyukainya?" Jaejoong mengangguk cepat.

"Ne.. lagu only one itu sangat romantis.. aku menyukai arti dari lagu tersebut. tentang bagaimana kau hanya mencintai seseorang dan orang itu hanya satu-satunya yang ada dihatimu.."

'_seperti kisahku' batin Jaejoong._

Boa menangkup pipinya sendiri sambil memandang Jaejoong takjub. " Omo! Kau berbicara seolah-olah kau berada disituasi yang sama . siapakah yeoja beruntung yang telah menggaet hatimu Jaejoong~sshi? Waahh ia sangat beruntung!" fangirling, Boa.

Jaejoong hanya bisa memaksa tersenyum.

_Ne~ andai saja orang itu adalah Yeoja, pasti aku akan lebih beruntung.._

"Jaejoong~sshi?"

Boa melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah melamun Jaejoong, membuat lamunan Jaejoong buyar.

"ah.. ne?! M-mian, ada apa Boa~sshi?" Jaejoong mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya dengan bingung, membuat Boa sangat ingin sekali mencubit pipi Jaejoong yang menurutnya sangat imut ini. tapi tentu saja ia harus menjaga gengsinya.

"emmh begini, kau tahu kan comeback ku akan dilakukan bulan ini?"

Jaejoong mengangguk polos.

" kau tahu juga kan lagu bagaimana koreografi dance only one?"

Jaejoong mengangguk-ngangguk lagi saat mengingat tadi ia dan Junsu sempat mengecek kedalam gedung SM dan menemukan sang ratu kpop sedang latihan untuk comebacknya bulan ini." ne koreografi itu sanagt indah. Pasti comebackmu akan sukses sekali!" ucap namja itu tulus.

Boa tersenyum lagi mendengar pujian Jaejoong. " Tapi manager bilang aku harus mempunyai pasangan dalam lagu itu. dan pasangan itu harus artis dari dalam sm. katanya untuk mendongkrak penonton."

"Lalu?!" Jaejoong mulai tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan mereka. untuk apa Boa memberitahukan ini padanya?

"Lalu..." Boa memberikan Jaejoong senyum termanisnya." Aku ingin meminta izin padamu untuk membiarkan leader kalian menjadi dance partnerku. Yunho kan jago dalam hal dance. Bolehkah, Jaejoong shii?"

"Ehh..?" Jaejoong tersentak. Diingatnya koreografi dance only one yang memang agak sedikit intim . ia mulai merasa tak nyaman.

"kenapa kau meminta izin padaku? Lagipula , kau sahabat Yunho kan? Kenapa tidak langsung bicara padanya?" sahut Jaejoong, berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan kecemburuannya. Namun gagal , tentu saja.

Boa agak sedikit terkejut melihat sikap Jaejoong yang berubah. Namja cantik itu terang-terangan mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil membalikkan badannya untuk membersihkan sisa make up tipis yang dikenakannya saat perform. Yeoja itu menggaruk kepalanya karena bingung.

"er.. aku sudah bicara pada Yunho. tapi ia bilang ia menunggu persetujuan dari member-membernya. "

Jaejoong tertegun mendengar jawaban Boa. ' _yunho menunggu persertujuan dariku?'_

"bagaimana Jaejoong~sshi ? lagipula ini kan hanya dance biasa, pasti tidak akan ada netizen yang berkomentar atau bergosip macam-macam. Ne? Jebal. Aku melakukan ini hanya untuk kelancaran comeback-ku?" Boa memberinya mata anak anjing yang biasanya akan lebih imut jika itu dilakukan oleh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong hanya bisa menghela napasnya pasrah , lalu mengangguk.

_Tak apalah.. toh hanya dance biasa._

.

.

.

_Flashback end_

_._

_._

_._

Mengenal sifat Jung Yunho selama bertahun-tahun, Jaejoong harusnya tahu ia tak boleh semudah itu menyetujuinya.

Sesudah percakapan kecil mereka kemarin, Yunho pun diseret oleh Boa untuk latihan dance distudio resmi SM. Jaejoong yang menyaksikan didalam studio bersama YooSuMin dan manager masing-masing harus mengigit bibirnya dalam-dalam. Bagaimana tidak? tubuh kedua penari terhebat diSM itu hampir berdempetan , wajah keduanya hanya terpisah jarak tak lebih dari 10 centi. Dan mereka pun bergerak intim dengan tangan kekar Yunho yang melingkari pinggang kecil Boa. Meskipun durasi mereka hanya beberapa detik, tapi Jaejoong harus menelan pil pahit melihat kedua namja-yeoja itu sangat serasi dan kelihatan jelas menikmati waktu mereka.

Dan sekarang, disinilah Jaejoong berdiri . diruang tamu dorm mereka yang gelap dan sepi sementara jarum jam sudah menunjukkan tepat pukul 2.26 pagi. Jaejoong mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. setelah menonton di dorm mereka bagaimana fantastiknya comeback sang ratu kpop, Jaejoong berharap untuk melihat leader mereka kembali sebelum terlalu larut. Mengingat jadwal mereka besok pagi yang akan mengunjungi busan dalam rangka tour concert. Namun apa? Sampai saat ini pun namja itu masih belum menunjukkan batang hidungnya, dan Jaejoong tahu jelas kenapa...

_Kriet..._

Jaejoong agak tersentak saat mendengar bunyi pintu depan yang terbuka pelan. Ia menarik napas panjang untuk menenangkan dirinya namun tak berniat menimbulkan gerakan apapun untuk menyambut sang tamu yang telah ditunggu-tunggunya.

_Klik_

Lampu ruang tamu menyala terang. Jaejoong menaruh wajahnya diatas tangan yang tersangga pinggir sofa sambil memberi pandangan terdingin kepada Yunho yang sedang menatap Jaejoong dengan mata tanpa dosa sambil menggaruk-garukkan kepalanya.

" apa saja yang kaulakukan,Leader Shii?" bahkan semut didinding pun merinding mendengar nada bicara Jaejoong saat ini. Yunho ragu-ragu untuk mendekat , melihat betapa menyeramkannya ekspresi Jaejoong. namun ia harus berunding dengan boojae-nya sebelum lead vocal itu bad mood dan mogok untuk memasak nantinya.

"Jaejoongie..." Yunho memanggil namanya dengan manis seraya mendekat, Jaejoong tak bergeming. Ia bisa merasakan hatinya teriris saat mencium aroma Yunho dari dekat. Sudah jelas itu adalah aroma parfum wanita.

Namja cantik itu menghela napas.

" YAHH! KAU INI LEADER KAMI BUKAN?! APA YANG KAULAKUKAN BERGENTAYANGAN HINGGA LARUT MALAM SEPERTI INI? TAK AHUKAH KAU KITA PUNYA JADWAL PAGI INI?!" Jaejoong tak bisa menahan amarahnya lagi. Bayangan Yunho yang flirting dengan Boa dan mungkin melakukan sesuatu yang nakal hingga larut malam seperti ini menghantui otaknya. Terlebih saat ia melihat cap lipstik tipis diujung kerah kemeja Yunho. Jaejoong ingin menangis rasanya.

Yunho menutup mulut Jaejoong untuk menghentikan teriakan dari namja cantik itu. Jaejoong berusaha mengontrol emosinya.

"Jaejoongie.." Yunho mendekat lagi kearah Jaejoong dan ikut duduk disebelahnya, namun Jaejoong malah berdiri untuk menghindarinya.

" Jangan sentuh aku Jung_!"_desisnya mengindari tangan hangat Yunho yang berusaha menyentuh pinggangnya. Jaejoong tahu Yunho sangat suka menggodanya dengan memeluk dari belakang pinggang ramping Jaejoong. tapi Jaejoong tidak sedang dalam mood untuk bercanda saat ini.

" aigoo.. Jae-ah.. maafkan aku ne? Bukannya aku melupakan jadwal kita. Aku ingat ! tentu saja aku ingat! Aku hanya ingin ber-refreshing sejenak!" ucap Yunho, berusaha membujuk Jaejoong-nya yang sedang merajuk lagi.

" lalu kenapa kau pulang hingga selarut ini? cukup bersenang-senangnya eoh? kenapa tidak sekalian saja kau pulang hingga jam 7 pagi nanti seperti terakhir kali kau pergi bersama Tiffany dan Yoona?!" sindir Jaejoong tajam. ia ingat sekali hari dimana ia terduduk disofa yang sama hingga tertidur diatasnya ketika menunggu Yunho yang tidak berniat pulang hingga pukul 7 keesokan harinya.

" arasso~~ akan kucoba untuk tidak pulang selarut ini lagi,hmm? Tapi .. kenapa kau selalu menungguku tiap aku pergi bersama mereka? " tanya Yunho bingung.

_Deg!_

Jaejoong mendadak membeku ditempatnya berdiri.

"kau tahu, kau kan tidak perlu melakukan itu jae.. bahkan manager saja tidak sekhawatir dirimu." Serang Yunho lagi. Keringat dingin Jaejoong menetes.

"erm... i-itu tentu saja .. karena aku peduli padamu! !"

"peduli padaku?"

"Ne! Aku peduli padamu dan kelangsungan Dong Bang ShinKi, Kau pikir apa yang akan terjadi kalau ada fans kita yang melihat keintimanmu bersama _hot chicks_ -mu itu, ha? Sebagai member tertua aku harus bertanggung jawab tentang itu! " elak Jaejoong, tak bisa memandang wajah Yunho ketika bicara.

"ohh.. begitu..."

Oh, nada kecewakah itu yang terselip disana? Jaejoong berbalik dan memandang tepat kemata Yunho. ia melihat Namja itu agak menyeringai kearahnya.

"erm.. lalu apakah kau bersenang-senang tadi?" Jaejoong tahu ia hanya menggali kuburannya sendiri ketika menanyakan itu namun ia tak bisa menghentikan rasa penasarannya. Dan inilah pil pahit yang harus ditelannya..

" Ne.. tentu saja.." seringai Yunho semakin lebar." Aku sudah lama mengenal Boa namun tidak pernah tahu ia memeiliki sisi seliar itu.. hmm, kurasa aku tidak keberatan melakukan itu dua kali dengannya." Yunho tertawa puas dengan suara baritonenya, tidak menyadari ia baru saja menghancurkan –untuk kesekian kalinya-hati seorang namja polos didepannya yang kini lagi-lagi hanya bisa menggigit bibir plumnya dalam-dalam untuk menghentikan dirinya berteriak pada namja itu betapa sakit hatinya setiap Yunho bercerita tentang hal ini padanya.

"pasti menyenangkan..." hanya itu yang bisa dikatakan Jaejoong. parfum tajam milik Boa yang tercium disekeliling kemeja Yunho membuat mata namja cantik itu tambah berkaca-kaca. Namun untung sekali Yunho tidak menyadarinya, karena Jaejoong sudah terlebih dahulu melapnya.

Beranggapan bahwa boojaenya sudah tidak marah lagi, ia memberikan pelukan simple dipinggang sahabatnya dan mencubit gemas hidung Jaejoong.

"auwhh.."

"hahaha.. kau tahu Jae-ah? kau harus mencari yeoja chingu kau tahu? sudah terlalu lama kau single. apa perlu kubantu?" Yunho menawarinya dengan ramah, dengan tangannya yang masih melingkari pinggang rampingJaejoong. tangan yang sama yang sudah terlebih dahulu melingkari pinggang Boa..

Jaejoong cepat-cepat menepis lengan Yunho." aku tidak butuh wanita. Aku menyukai kebebasanku.."

"aishh.. kau ini ..." Yunho mengacak-acak rambut Jaejoong, membuat pemiliknya protes karena rambutnya jadi berantakan. Yunho pun kabur kedalam kamarnya untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sambil tertawa-tawa ringan.

Jaejoong mengamati punggungnya yang menghilang dibalik pintu sambil senyum sedih..

Aisshh.. Jung Yunho.. why did i fall in love with you?

.

.

.

**TBC**

* * *

annyeong...*whaves hands. No, i'm not dead. I'm still alive. :P

Author comeback setelah baruu saja selesai UN kemarin. Doakan nilai author bagus ne?^^

Okey... bagaimana dengan fic ini? burukkah? Leave your comment pliss...

PS: fic MY SLAVE?! Sedang dalam masa pengetikan. Buat yang nunggu, sabar sebentar ne? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**HOW TO TAME A PLAYBOY!YUN?**

.

Warning: this is yaoi story , if its not fulfil your cup of tea. You may leave now. I don't want any bad comments flying over my fics ._. also contain sex preference and bad!curse. innocent mind? Leave **IMMEDIATELY.**

Genre: I dunno~~ maybe romance & fluff? Definitely not angst .

Length: prologue+six chap (i wish.)

**PS: Not Suitable for SONE(GIRLS GENERATION'S FANS)**

.

.

.

CHAPTER 1

.

.

.

.

**.**

Pernahkah kalian mencintai seseorang hingga kalian berpikir hidup kalian tidaklah berarti tanpa keberadaan dirinya?

Jika kalian menjawab YA, silahkan berlanjut kepertanyaan berikutnya!

apakah kalian tetap mencintai orang itu meskipun kalian sadar, betapapun dekatnya jarak kalian terhadap orang tersebut, tidak akan mengurangi kenyataan bahwa orang itu masih tetap terlalu jauh untuk bisa diraih?

Jika kalian masih menjawab YA, maka aku setuju denganmu. Silahkan proses ke pertanyaan yang terakhir.

Apakah menurut kalian cinta yang besar itu adalah cinta yang rela mengobarkan apa saja, bahkan kebersamaan kalian bersama orang kalian cintai?

Kalian menjawab Ya? Terima kasih atas partisipasinya. Kalian baru saja mengkonfirmasi bahwa aku , Kim Jaejoong. bukanlah orang yang aneh. Yah, atau setidaknya _belum._

Karena aku adalah Kim Jaejoong, sang Lead vocal cantik milik boyband DBSK yang bersuara indah dan berpenampilan menarik, sehingga digilai oleh banyak perempuan. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui ,selain diriku sendiri. Bahwa cintaku tak lain dan tak bukan berlabuh pada seorang Jung Yunho, Leader grupband kami. Ya, ia memiliki gender yang sama seperti diriku juga terkenal playboy diantara wanita.

Kalian lihat? Seberapa jauh jarak yang melintang diantara kami?

Sementara aku yang hanya mengikuti beberapa kencan buta, maka Yunho akan pulang setiap harinya dengan berbagai macam aroma parfum wanita tertempel di kerah bajunya.

_How pathetic my life.._

.

.

.

.

**STEP 1: MAKE HIM REALIZE YOUR PRESENCE!**

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengerang dalam tidurnya ketika kelopak matanya merasakan cahaya terang dari luar jendela. Kehangatan yang mengelilingi tubuhnya membuatnya ingin terus tertidur di ranjangnya yang nyaman, namun ia ingat ia harus menyiapkan sarapan untuk para member setiap paginya. Tanpa membuka mata , Jaejoong mencoba bangkit dari tempat tidurnya namun ia terjatuh kembali saat beban yang berat menghalangi tubuhnya untuk bangkit. Jaejoong mengernyit, namja cantik itu membuka sebelah matanya dan melihat alasan kenapa ia tak bisa terbangun. Lengan kekar seseorang tengah melingkari pinggang langsingnya dengan kencang , membuat tubuhnya tidak bisa bergerak sesenti pun.

Jaejoong mengerang lagi. Kali ini lebih kencang." Yah Jung Yunho... Lepaskan aku!"

Yang bisa Jaejoong dapatkan dari beruang besar disampingnya itu hanyalah dengkuran halus dari mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Jaejoong mencoba memindahkan kaki berat Yunho yang juga melingkari kakinya namun namja Jung itu semakin mempererat pelukannya. Memeluk Jaejoong dalam tidurnya seakan-akan Jaejoong adalah miliknya yang paling berharga. Efeknya, wajah Jaejoong ikut mendarat didada Yunho dan bisa kalian bayangkan tubuh kecil Jaejoong di dekap dengan sangat erat hingga namja cantik itu kesulitan untuk bernapas.

" Yunho~yahh.." Jaejoong mencolek-colek sisi pipi Yunho untuk membuat namja tampan itu melepaskan pelukannya. Yunho berjengit sedikit, merasa ada sesuatu yang menganggu tidurnya namun ia tidak melonggarkan pelukannya.

"YAH YAH!" Jaejoong mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia menampar pipi Yunho agak keras . dan~~ Tadaaa! Sang beruang tidur pun terbangun paksa. Ia mengirim deathglare pada namja bertubuh kecil yang ada di pelukannya .

"aishhh Jae.. kenapa kau menamparku?" Yunho melepaskan pelukannya untuk mengusap-usap pipinya yang agak memerah sambil mempoutkan bibirnya pada Jaejoong yang kini sudah dalam posisi duduk.

"Memangnya siapa suruh kau tidak melepaskanku! _s_ekarang sudah pagi Jung Pabbo! Sebagai leader kau tidak memberikan contoh yang baik pada anak-anak.. bla... bla.. bla _"_

Yunho yang memang masih mengantuk tidak mendengarkan cuap-cuap Jaejoong dengan jelas. Ia meraih tubuh Jaejoong asal-asalan dan membiarkan mereka berdua terhempas kembali diatas kasur. Dengan tanpa dosanya Yunho kembali melingkarkan lengan kekarnya dipinggang Jaejoong dan membenamkan wajahnya dileher namja cantik itu.

Tidak perlu menunggu lama , suara dengkuran halus itu pun kembali terdengar didalam ruangan.

"AISHHHH...JUNG YUNHO! !"

.

.

.

.

"Apa lagi yang kaulakukan pagi ini Hyung?" Yoochun sedang meneguk kopi ditangan kanannya sambil bertanya dengan nada malas-malasan pada Yunho . Namja yang dibicarakan sedang duduk didepannya sambil mengusap-usap pipi merahnya dengan bibir dikerucutkan.

"aku tak melakukan apa-apa." Sergah Yunho, mengambil mug kopi ditangan Yoochun lalu meminumnya sendiri.

"lalu kenapa Jaejoong Hyung marah-marah sendiri sejak tadi?" dengan tidak ikhlas Yoochun kembali merebut kopi itu, membuat Yunho mendesis karena kepelitannya.

" mollayo. Tanyakan sendiri pada wanita PMS-ing itu."

Pluk. Sebuah sendok sayur mendarat mulus dikepala Jung Yunho. menimbulkan kikikan geli dari Yoochun yang bahagia dunia-akhirat melihat leader mereka memulai pagi harinya dengan siksaan seperti biasa.

"AKU DENGAR ITU JUNG YUNHO!" suara Jaejoong mengaum dari arah dapur. Entah bagaimana ia bisa mengayunkan sebuah sendok sayur tepat dikepala kecil Yunho dari jarak yang cukup jauh. mungkin insting dari wanita pria yang sedang PMS?

"aishhh... lihat apa yang kaulakukan Yoochun~ah.." desis Yunho, mengayunkan sedok sayur ditangannya dengan gaya mengancam pada Yoochun yang tak kuasa menghentikan tawanya melihat ekspresi di wajah Yunho yang seperti suami-suami takut istri(?)

" Jae Hyung... Yunho hyung bilang ia akan membelikan pembalut untukmu jika kau tidak berhenti marah-marah~~ " Yunho membelalakkan matanya melihat Yoochun yang berusaha mengkompori suasana. Ia hendak memukul kepala namja cassanoa itu, namun Yoochun sudah terlebih dahulu menghilang dari pandangannya.

"**YAH! ! ! JUNG YUNHO~SSHI!" **Uh oh sepertinya kemarahan sang Diva Jaejoong sudah akan meledak."

"NE~ I LOVE YOU TOO JAE HONEY~~" Yunho menyempatkan diri menyahut dengan suara aegyonya sebelum ia buru-buru melarikan dirinya kedalam kamar. Tak menginginkan adanya sendok sayur lain melukai kepalanya yang berharga.

.

.

.

.

.

"I LOVE YOU TOO JAE HONEY~~" tangan Jaejoong yang sedang memanaskan sup miso seketika membeku. Ia meletakkan panci sup itu diatas kompor dan menghela napasnya panjang sambil bersandar didinding dapur. Well, namja bermata musang itu memang tak tahu seberapa berharapnya Jaejoong mendengar tiga kata ajaib itu keluar dari mulutnya. Tapi bila berpikir bahwa maksud dari tiga kata yang diucapkan Yunho barusan lain daripada yang diharapkan Jaejoong... namja cantik itu tak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain menggigit bibirnya dalam-dalam.

"kapan kau mulai menyadari perasaanku Yunho~ah?" desah Jaejoong pada dirinya sendiri. Ia mengingat kejadian tadi pagi , ketika ia terbangun dan menemukannya dirinya didalam pelukan erat lengan kekar Yunho. vision itu jelas-jelas membuat wajahnya memerah padam sampai ke ujung telinga. Benar jika kau tanyakan mereka sudah sering kali melewati moment-moment seperti itu, karena kenyataannya mereka sudah tinggal bersama hampir 10 tahun lamanya. Namun fakta itu tidak membawa perubahan pada diri Jaejoong. ia tetap merasa seperti gadis remaja yang sedang jatuh cinta setiap kali Yunho berada terlalu intim dengannya. Jaejoong tahu benar soal sifat manja dan childish Yunho, sungguh berbeda 180 % dari kesan manly dan karismatik yang ia pancarkan diatas panggung. Atau saat ia bersama wanita lain?

Jantung namja cantik itu berdenyut menyakitkan . bayangan Yunho terbaring diatas kasur.. dalam keadaan naked dan bulir-bulir keringat mengkilat dikulit tanned-nya. Tubuh namja itu berada diatas sosok seorang wanita yang juga dalam keadaan naked. Desahan dan erangan penuh kenikmatan terdengar dari kedua tubuh yang saling bergulat tersebut..

Jaejoong tahu khayalannya akan membuat ia menyakiti diri sendiri, tapi ia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya. Benaknya dipenuhi gambaran-gambaran Yunho yang melakukan hal yang sama pada wanita lain seperti yang sering ia lakukan pada diri Jaejoong. Yunho yang menyusup kedalam kamarnya hampir setiap malam. Yunho yang membuat dirinya nyaman dan hangat didalam pelukan lengan kekarnya. Yunho yang selalu menghiburnya dikala ia mempunyai masalah dengan suara huskynya yang mampu membuat dirinya meleleh dalam sekejap. Apakah ia juga melakukan semua hal itu pada wanita lain?

satu hal yang sangat Jaejoong benci, yaitu berbagi.

Katakan ia egois, lihat apakah ia akan peduli atau tidak.

Karena ia tidak ingin membagi Jung Yunho-**nya.** Tidak kepada wanita lain. Tidak kepada siapapun. Yunho hanya boleh tersenyum padanya. Yunho hanya boleh memeluknya. Yunho hanya boleh berbagi ranjang dengan dirinya.

Karena Yunho adalah milik-**nya.**

.

.

.

.

" Yunho~ssi, letakkan tanganmu melingkar dipinggang Tiffany!" perintah salah satu fotografer yang mengawasi mereka sambil menjepretkan kamera ditangannya dengan gila-gilaan. Tanpa perlu disuruh lagi,namja Jung itu sudah melingkarkan tangannya dipinggang gadis yang berada disampingnya. Tiffany dengan senyum kecil tersungging diwajahnya hanya bisa menahan dirinya agar tidak mengeluarkan seringaian evil. Betapa lamanya ia menunggu momen-momen seperti ini!

Yup. Saat ini boyband DBSK sedang melakukan pemotretan CF dengan Girlband bernama Girls Generation, yah , tentunya hal ini membawa sedikit kehebohan saat manager dari DBSK membawa berita tersebut dipagi hari yang tadinya tenang didalam dorm mereka.

.

.

.

_Flashback_

_._

_._

_._

"kalian akan melakukan pemotretan dengan Girls Generation siang ini. aku sudah menetapkan jadwalnya, dan kalian bisa bersiap-siap sekarang" ucap sang Manager dengan suaranya yang bijak dan tegas seolah tak mengharapkan adanya penolakan dari siapapun.

Kelima namja didepannya memberikan ekspresi yang berbeda-beda. Yunho dengan sigap memberikan anggukan profesionalnya sebagaimana seorang leader harus bersikap. Yoochun dengan seringai nakal diwajahnya ,otaknya sudah memutar hal-hal apa yang akan ia lakukan nantinya. Changmin yang hanya melirik managernya sejenak dengan tatapan bosan sebelum kembali menenggelamkan dirinya diatas tumpukan-tumpukan makanan. Junsu yang sedari tadi tak memperhatikan , hanya memfokuskan perhatiannya pada acara TV yang ada didepannya. Dan Jaejoong...

Yah Jaejoong...

Bisa dibayangkan bagaimana wajah cantik namja itu seakan menggelap ketika mendengar ucapan tegas dari sang manager. Ia mempoutkan bibirnya diam-diam saat melihat ekspresi _excited _yang tak bisa disembunyikan Yunho. kenapa namja bermata musang yang satu itu selalu bersemangat setiap kali schedule mereka berkaitan dengan yeoja?_pshh.. Playboy Yunho in action,eoh?_

"kenapa kau tidak terlihat senang Jaejoongie? Takut dengan fakta bahwa kau tidak berpengalaman dengan Yeoja? " Yunho menyindir Jaejoong yang duduk disebelah sofanya dengan seringai lebar diwajahnya saat melihat ekspresi mendung dari namja cantik itu.

Jaejoong tidak menjawab apapun, hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

Sambil tertawa pelan, Yunho bangkit dari kursinya dan menghampiri sofa Jaejoong . ia memaksa namja cantik itu bergeser agar ia bisa meletakkan bokongnya disofa yang sama, Meskipun sofa itu jelas-jelas dirancang hanya untuk diduduki oleh satu orang. Maka beginilah yang terjadi. Tidak tersisa jarak diantara tubuh kedua namja itu. Tubuh mereka berdempetan dengan sedemikian rupa hingga Jaejoong bisa merasakan bahu kanannya bergesekan dengan dada bidang Yunho. jantung namja cantik itu seketika berdetak kencang. Yunho tidak membantu sama sekali ketika ia meletakkan kedua lengannya mengelilingi pinggang langsing Jaejoong dan segera memeluknya erat dari belakang.

" YAHHH! Yah! Lepaskan aku !" teriak Jaejoong, dengan panik ia memberontak kuat berusaha melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan erat Yunho. namun Yunho semakin mengencangkan pelukannya.

"Shireo~~~ Anggap saja kau adalah pengganti boneka bambiku.." jawab Yunho dengan entengnya, membuat Jaejoong ingin sekali menghantam kepala kecil namja itu dengan VCD yadong simpanan Changmin.

" Aishh.. Yah! Bertingkahlah sesuai umurmu, Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong menelengkan kepalanya dengan tak nyaman saat wajah kecil Yunho menemukan jalurnya sendiri dileher Jaejoong. Seperti biasa , Yunho akan menyorokkan kepalanya dengan dalam diantara leher dan bahu Jaejoong dan menghisap dalam-dalam aroma vanilla yang menguar dari sana.

Seolah berada didalam dunia mereka sendiri, Yunjae couple mengabaikan pandangan tercengang yang dilayangkan sang manager yang malang.

"WTF ?!asqrewtydfghjk%&%^%W#*. Hal apa yang sedang kulihat saat ini?!" caci pria paruh baya itu, yang _speechless_ bukan main saat melihat kelakuan kedua anak asuhnya." Apakah mereka berdua pasangan bulan madu atau apa?!"

"Mfffmh... mereka memang selalu seperti itu.. Mfmmhhh.. kau akan terbiasa.. kraukk.." Changmin menjelaskan diantara sela-sela kunyahan makanannya.

Yoochun melingkarkan tangannya dibahu sang manager dengan ramah. " ahh.. pasti kau belum diberitahu oleh manager sebelumnya, eoh? aigoo... lihat betapa pucatnya wajahmu. sebagai manager pengganti seharusnya kau diberitahu hal seperti ini.." namja cassanova yang kebaikan hatinya melebihi jumlah sel kepintaran diotak Junsu(?) itu mengeluarkan sapu tangannya dan melap wajah sang manager yang semakin berkeringat dingin saat melihat paha Jaejoong yang kini berada dijarak yang berbahaya hingga hampir bergesekan dengan "little Yunnie" milik namja yang sedang memeluknya.

Manager yang berada didalam dorm dbsk saat ini memang hanya manager pengganti karena manager biasa yang mengurus mereka sedang mengurusi istrinya yang sedang melahirkan. Sayangnya sang manager lama tidak memberitahu soal kelakuan absurd anak-anak asuhnya pada si manager pengganti.

"Mnchhh... mmffmh.. kenapa wajah mnchhhh-mu puc-mnnfff-at hyung? BARPP..." Changmin tak kuasa menghentikan sekelibat nirwana yang memaksa batas norma yang dinamakan sendawa(?) setelah ia menelan makanannya. efeknya, coklat batangan yang tadinya berada didalam mulut Changmin kini telah melayang dengan elitenya dan menghantam pipi sang manager.

Manager: "..."

"aishhh.. perhatikan cara sendawa-mu Minnie-ah.. lihat apa yang terjadi pada manager kita." Yoochun menunjukkan kebaikan hatinya lagi saat ia mengambil coklat setengah meleleh yang berada dipipi kanan sang manager. pria paruh baya itu sangat terharu akan kebaikan hati Yoochun.

Tiba-tiba...

_Ring ring!_

" ohhh itu handphoneku.." ucap Yoochun, dengan sigap mengambil telepon genggamnya disaku celananya, ia melihat ID call si penelpon dan seringai playboy menghiasi wajahnya.

" Yeoboseoyo? Oh.. Baby Hyun ah? aigoo aku sangat rindu padamu..." Yoochun bangkit dari kursinya dan berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk mendapatkan sedikit privasi, tapi sebelum itu ia tak lupa untuk mengembalikan kembali coklat ditangannya dipipi kiri sang manager ...

Manager: "..."

"BANZAIIII~~ WAAHHHHH GOLLLLLLL~~~~" Junsu berteriak sangat kencang. Ia yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan memfokuskan perhatian pada acara sepak bola dihadapannya, kini berdiri dan berlari-lari mengelilingi ruang tamu dengan dasi terikat dikepalanya. Sambil berlari seperti lumba-lumba kekekeringan(?) Ia menyerukan nama-nama seperti " Wohoo.. Rooney daebak.. Van persie spektakuler..." ia tak memperhatikan dimana ia berlari hingga satu kakinya yang saat itu sedang memakai sandal bulu berhak(emang ada(?)) dengan nyamannya menindas sebelah kaki sang manager.

Manager: "..."

"YAH! Jung Yunho! jangan gigit kuping-ku, ahhahaha itu geli.. Yah!"

"mhh... rasanya sangat manis, Jae... Mhhhh"

.

.

Sang Manager pun menangis tersedu-sedu meratapi nasibnya -.-

.

.

.

.

_Flashback End_

_._

_._

_._

_._

" Wahh.. Yunho Hyung profesional sekali.." Junsu dengan takjub memandang sang leader yang kini sedang berpose dengan Tiffany GG bak pasangan yang baru saja menikah. Yunho yang tampak sangat tampan dengan tuxedo abu-abunya meletakkan kedua tangannya dibahu Tifanny yang memakai gaun pernikahan putih bertipe rok mini.

Jaejoong hanya bisa mendengus kesal, menolak untuk melihat. Ia dan Junsu harus menunggu giliran mereka didalam kamar ganti sementara Yoochun dan Changmin sudah mengambil take mereka terlebih dahulu.

"apa aku tidak terlihat aneh dioutfit ini,Su?" Tanya Jaejoong cemas. Tangannya menarik-narik kain dari tuxedo hitam yang dikenakannya. Tuxedo itu tidak memiliki bowtie seperti halnya Junsu, kedua kancing teratasnya terbuka, menampakan dadanya yang putih mulus. Sangat kontras dengan warna tuxedo tersebut yang hitam legam. Disaku sebelahnya terdapat bunga mawar putih yang tampak asli, ditambah dengan rambut cokelat almond Jaejoong yang ditata halus sepanjang telinga membuat namja itu terlihat sangat bersinar.

" aneh apanya? Coba bandingkan dengan tuxedoku!" Jaejoong berputar dikursi tempatnya duduk dan mendapati seorang 'angel' berdiri disebelahnya.

"Eoh?" Jaejoong memandang penampilan Junsu yang 'putih' dari atas kepala sampai ujung kaki.

"Simpan komentarmu didorm nanti Hyung. Yunho Hyung menghampiri kita." Junsu menyela Namja cantik yang sudah membuka mulutnya untuk berkomentar itu. Jaejoong terpaksa menutup mulutnya lagi, sementara Junsu memakai sepatu kulitnya yang juga berwarna putih.

" mau apa Yunho~ah? " tanya Jaejoong saat namja tinggi itu menghampiri tempat mereka. ia berpura-pura sibuk dengan lipatan dituxedonya agar wajahnya yang memerah tidak terlihat oleh Yunho. Siapa yang tidak akan gugup jika berhadapan dengan Jung Yunho yang sungguh merupakan sebuah definisi dari _walkin sex_ saat ini..

"a-ania~" Yunho sendiri agak tergagap melihat penampilan Jaejoong . Dimatanya, Jaejoong terlihat semakin cantik dengan pipi memerah, yang Yunho kira adalah efek dari blush on. "ermm.. kau dipanggil oleh PD Jaejoongie, giliranmu dengan Jessica sekarang. Dan Su-ie, kau akan berpasangan dengan Taeyeon setelah ini"

"Nde~~~~" jawab Junsu dengan bibir agak sedikit dikerucutkan, namja imut itu agak heran tentang kenyataan dirinya yang selalu dipasangkan dengan leader SNSD tersebut. Entah itu dalam MV, CF , ataupun acara live. Mungkin efek dari banyaknya shipper yang mendukung JunTae Couple? Tapi sebanyak-banyaknya JunTae shipper, Junsu yakin jumlah YooSu Couple akan berkali lipat lebih banyak..

_Tuk. _

'aishhh Junsu Paboya.. apa yang kaupikirkan..' Junsu mengetuk kepalanya sendiri sementara rona merah mulai menjalari wajahnya . ia mengutuk dirinya saat visual yang sangat indah, yakni jidat lebar(?) milik Yoochun menghantui otaknya untuk yang kesekian kali.

Yunho melihat duo uke yang sama-sama ber-blushing ria itu hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya dengan bingung. "apakah hari ini hari memakai blush-on?" pikirnya,polos.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Jaejoong~ssi tolong peluk partner-mu dengan lebih erat lagi!" seru sang photografer yang frustasi melihat Jaejoong enggan untuk mendekatkan dirinya pada Jessica. Sang photografer menginginkan pose dimana Jaejoong sedang memeluk pinggang Jessica dan membawa tubuh keduanya mendekat, namun Jaejoong tampak ragu-ragu melakukannya. Jarinya agak bergetar saat meletakkannya melingkari pinggang Jessica. Apalagi Jessica mengenakan wedding dress mini dengan bahan yang memeluk kulit. Salah-salah ia bisa dikira melakukan pelecehan seksual!

Kesal dengan Jaejoong yang nampak sangat lamban, Jessica mengambil inisiatif untuk mengalungkan sebelah lengannya dibahu Jaejoong. sang photografer nampak puas, lain dengan Jaejoong yang nampak tak nyaman menghadapi kedekatan jaraknya dengan yeoja ini. setelah beberapa kali jepretan dan merekam, akhirnya sang photografer tersebut menyatakan"TAKE!" yang artinya ia sudah cukup puas dengan hasil kerja mereka, membuat Jaejoong menghela napasnya lega. Jessica melepaskan pelukannya dari bahu Jaejoong seraya mengerucutkan bibir.

"Hu uh! padahal kau itu tampan,Oppa! Tapi kenapa sangat lamban menghadapi Yeoja? Apa jangan-jangan berita gay itu benar adanya? Aishh!_ That's not fun at all!_ Lebih baik aku mendekati Yunho Oppa-ku saja.." rengek Yeoja cantik itu, sebelum meninggalkan Jaejoong yang hanya bisa mendesis pelan menghadapi kelakuan _Bitchy-_nya.

''Yunho Oppa-ku' katanya? Aishhh.. You slut! Yunho milik-**ku**!' caci Jaejoong didalam hatinya, melihat pemandangan sangat memuakkan yang menunjukkan Yunho-**nya** sedang diperebuti oleh Tiffany dan Jessica. Tiffany menggelayut dilengan kirinya sementara Jessica ada disebelah kanan. Jika pandangan bisa membuat orang terbunuh, maka kedua yeoja itu pasti sudah meninggal saat ini juga.

Jaejoong mendengus kesal, dan melempar pandang mengelilingi ruasangan. ia secara tak sengaja melihat secarik kertas berisi schedule mereka diatas meja PD. Ia mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya. Tak lama, seringai evil membingkai wajah cantiknya.

.

.

.

"apa maksudmu kita masih perlu mengambil rekaman lagi? Bukankah satu kali take sudah cukup?" protes Yunho, pada sang manager yang duduk didepannya. Saat ini mereka sedang mengambil break time dan memakan makan siang mereka direstoran terdekat.

Sang manager mengambil kertas berisi schedule dan membacanya dengan teliti. " belum persis selesai. Kalian perlu mengambil lagi satu rekaman dengan outfit yang berbeda. Jika pemotretan tadi bertema 'wedding' Maka pemotreran setelah ini akan berkesan lebih santai dengan tema 'beach party'. Jangan khawatir, mereka hanya akan mengambil beberapa take lagi saja."

" hmmmmphhh..." Yunho mendengus kesal, ia mengunyah hamburger ditangannya dengan bibir dikerucutkan.

" Yah, kenapa kau terburu-buru begitu Jung? Sudah pura rencana untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama duo bitch itu? ohhh kau sekarang mengubah orientasi sexual-mu? Sedang menikmati _threesome_,hmm?" Jaejoong yang duduk disebelahnya tak kuasa untuk tidak menyindir. Namja cantik itu memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan.

Yunho hanya menjawabnya dengan kekehan kecil. Ia menutup mulut Jaejoong dengan kedua tangannya untuk membuat namja cantik itu berhenti mengoceh saat menyadari kedua yeoja yang dikatai "_bitch"_ oleh Jaejoong menghampiri meja Yunjae dan sang manager. untuk sekedar informasi, Yoosumin sudah terlebih dahulu kembali dari lokasi pemotretan untuk mengejar schedule mereka masing-masing. Yoochun dengan syuting dramanya, Junsu dengan drama musikalnya, dan Changmin dengan pengambilan CF lain. Hanya Yunho dan Jaejoong yang sedang menganggur saat ini, akhirnya PD CF yang mereka bintangi saat ini memutuskan untuk mengambil take lebih banyak.

Tiffany dan Jessica mendudukan diri mereka didepan Yunho dan Jaejoong, dan menyeruput jus buah ditangan masing-masing. Seperti halnya DBSK, member yang masih tersisa dilokasi pemotretan hanyalah Tiffany dan Jessica.

"kudengar dari manager kami, take kali ini akan menampilkan kita berempat sekaligus. Benarkah?" Tiffany bertanya pada manager DBSK yang dijawab anggukan sang pria paruh baya.

"Ne~ karena latar belakangnya pantai, maka konsep kalian akan seperti anak-anak muda pantai lainnya. Tahu kan? Saling berkejaran diatas pasir, flirting dengan lawan jenis dan lain-lainnya.."

"ohh Jinjja?" Jessica bertanya dengan nada penuh semangat saat mendengar kata 'flirting'. Jaejoong berjengit kesal.

" Ya. itu yang tertulis disini." Sang Manager melambai-lambaikan kertas schedule ditangannya.

" rekaman akan diambil selama kurang lebih 10 menit. Dibagi dalam beberapa take. Memang lebih panjang dari CF biasanya, tapi sangat simple. Begini story linenya: Kalian berdua, Yunho dan Jaejoong sedang mengelilingi pantai dengan selancar ditangan kalian seolah kalian baru saja selesai berselancar. Dan kalian pun bertemu dengan dua orang yeoja, yang mana adalah Tiffany dan Jessica. Kalian akan bersenang-senang, tertawa; jangan lupakan ekspresi yang tepat saat kamera menyorot! , mungkin akan ada sedikit adegan skinship. Bersiap-siaplah dengan itu. kira-kira begitulah garis besarnya. Ada pertanyaan?"

Keempat orang didepannya menggelengkan kepala mereka.

" Bagus. Ayo kita ke lokasi."

Tiffany dan Jessica segera berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan langsung melemparkan diri mereka dilengan kekar Jung Yunho. sungguh pemandangan yang memuakkan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

'Pantai...'

"U-know oppa! lihat pasir putih ini, sangat cantik ya? kita harus membuat istana pasir!"

'Matahari..'

" Oppa-ya! Aku ingin sekali melihat anemon laut. Sehabis syuting ini kita menyelam ya?"

'Berselancar..'

" lebih baik kita membuat istana pasir, Oppa. Lihat pasir yang berkerlap-kerlip ini,, aigoo.. neomu yeppeoda."

_'Bitch..'_

" Mwoya? Istana pasir? Istana pasir itu permainan anak kecil berdada rata! Orang-orang dewasa harusnya bermain permainan seperti snorkel! Minggirlah Jess!"

_'Whore!'_

_"_YAHH! Tiffany Hwang! Apa maksudmu dengan berdada rata?! Apa kau tidak tahu aku mempunyai ukuran cup B?"

**_'BEACH WHORE!'_**

Namja cantik bernama Jaejoong itu terus menggumamkan sumpah serapah pelan ketika mereka sampai di dalam lokasi pemotretan yang mana adalah sebuah pantai . Betapapun indahnya pantai biru, matahari terik,dan pasir-pasir putih itu, tetap tak bisa membuat dirinya terhibur. Bagaimana bisa ia terhibur?! Jika pemandangan yang disajikan didepannya sama sekali tidak membuatnya senang.

"aigoo... _for woman's_ _dignity sake!_, apa yang sebenarnya kedua yeoja itu pakai saat ini?" desis Jaejoong , tak tahan melihat kedua wanita yang memakai pakaian kekurangan bahan didepan matanya sendiri. Yah tentu saja kekurangan bahan, karena mereka berdua memakai bikini! Duh, harusnya kata 'pantai' sebagai lokasi pemotertan sudah membuatnya curiga sejak tadi! Ternyata mereka sedang mengiklankan pakaian renang!

Yang menjadi masalah kedua yeoja itu selalu menempel-nempel pada Yunho! seolah tidak memperdulikan keadaan pakaian mereka, mereka terus aja berusaha menempelkan tubuh mereka dengan tubuh Yunho. Yunho sendiri sudah berganti pakaian dengan celana renang biru laut tanpa atasan. Menampilkan kulit tan dan abs coklatnya yang _yummy._namun anehnya .. Yunho seperti tidak menyukai sentuhan-sentuhan yang ditawarkan dua yeoja itu..

'ahhh pasti mataku yang salah..' batin Jaejoong, mengucek-ucek kedua matanya dengan tangan. Tidak mungkin seorang kucing garong menolak ikan asin yang mendatanginya! Neraka akan membeku kalau hal itu terjadi!

_Set_

"eoh?" Jaejoong membuka kedua matanya dan melihat siluet payung membelakangi figur kecilnya. Ia mendongak keatas dan mendapati sang namja Jung berdiri dibelakangnya sambil memegangi payung.

"Wae?!"

Yunho tidak menjawab. Hanya ikut duduk dialas tikar yang digelar Jaejoong diatas pasir. Ia tetap memegangi payungnya untuk menghindari sinar matahari yang bersinar terik diatas kepala mereka. Yunho tahu benar Jaejoong tidak suka berjemur matahari. Namja cantik itu cinta dengan kulitnya yang putih dan mulus. Oleh karena itulah Jaejoong kini memakai singlet putih diatas celana renangnya. Tidak seperti Yunho yang dalam keadaan Topless.

" Jaejoongie~ah. kenapa kau diam terus sejak tadi? Biasanya kau akan menghibur staff dan guest star atau mengajak minum mereka. " tanya Yunho mengambil botol aqua yang tadi diminum Jaejoong dan meminumnya sendiri. Er... langsung dari mulut botolnya yang tadinya disentuh bibir Jaejoong.

' apa kau pikir aku akan bersenang-senang dan membiarkan kau tanpa pengawasan?'

"aahh .. aku sedang tidak _mood_.." jawab Jaejoong seadanya.

"apakah karena kebanyakan staff dan guest starnya adalah yeoja? Tidak bisa menyesuaikan diri,eoh? "Yunho menyindir Jaejoong dengan seringaian nakal. Dan seringainya bertambah besar saat mendengar namja cantik itu mendengus.

" Aishh.. diam kau Jung Pabbo!"

"hmphhmm.. kalau staff dan guest starnya namja, baru kau bersemangat.." dengus Yunho dengan suara pelan membuat Jaejoong tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"kau bilang apa Yunho?"

"a-ania.." Yunho tampak tersentak saat Jaejoong mendengar gumamannya. Ia cepat-cepat menunjuk pada PD dan staff yang melambai-lambaikan tanganya kearah mereka.

"lihat. Mereka memanggil kita. C'mon Jaejoongie.." Yunho sudah akan melarikan diri namun Jaejoong menangkap lengannya terlebih dahulu. Yunho menaikkan alisnya.

"wae?"

"kembalikan dulu botol minumku itu! kenapa kau hobi sekali mencuri minuman orang?!" Jaejoong mencoba mengambil botol minumnya namun Yunho memegangnya tinggi-tinggi diatas kepala. Berhubung Yunho sedikit lebih tinggi dari Jaejoong, maka akan susah untuk namja cantik itu mengambilnya.

"relax, Jae.. aku akan mengembalikannya. Lihat." Yunho membuka penutup botol minuman ditangannya, menggosokkan jarinya dibibir bawahnya sendiri dan menggosokan jari itu dimulut botol. Dengan wajah tanpa dosa, Yunho menaruh botol itu ditangan Jaejoong dan langsung melesat pergi.

"Aish... Jung Yunho!" Jaejoong menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya melihat perilaku antik namja yang dicintainya itu. Seulas senyum menghiasi bibir cherrynya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Oh Em Geeh.. panas matahari ini hampir membunuhku.." jerit kedua wanita rempong yang dikenal bernama Tiffany dan Jessica. Keduanya terus mengeluh sejak tadi dan saling bertengkar untuk berlindung dibalik tubuh kekar Yunho.

"Yah.. panas ini tidak seberapa. Biasakan diri kalian." Jaejoong memutar kedua bola matanya dengan bosan. Tidak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar.

"tapi Jaejoong Oppa.. kita kan tidak ingin kulit kita menjadi hitam nantinya." Rengek Jessica. Ia dan Tiffany sejak tadi terus melempar pandangan iri kepada kulit putih seperti salju milik Jaejoong. sebagai seorang yeoja tentunya ia tidak ingin kalah bukan?

"Yak Yak.. Kamera siap.. Persiapkan diri kalian!" sang PD berteriak, menyela percekcokan yang akan terjadi diantara mereka, keempatnya pun bersiap ditempatnya masing-masing.

.

.

**Take satu.**

.

.

Kamera sang sutradara menyorot kearah kedua namja berpenampilan sangat menarik yang sedang berjalan sambil menenteng papan seluncur dilengan mereka. rambut dan tubuh keduanya tampak basah. Saat kamera mengclose-up wajah mereka. keduanya, menjadi profesional seperti biasanya, mebuat ekspresi mereka menjadi lebih alami dan seedikit menyibakkan rambut basah mereka untuk mendapatkan sedikit efek. Celana renang yang Yunho dan Jaejoong pakai dipinggul membuat keduanya tampak menggiurkan.

"Yunho~ssi. lingkarkan lenganmu dibahu Jaejoong~ssi." perintah sutradara sambil terus mengikuti arah mereka pergi menuju laut. Yunho mengangkat sebelah lengannya dan meletakkanya dibahu Jaejoong. Jaejoong agak tersentak saat merasakan lengan Yunho merapatkan tubuh mereka sehingga tubuh topless Yunho meenempel dengan punggungnya. Ia berusaha menjaga wajahnya tetap cool, berharap semoga tidak ada tanda-tanda rona merah menjalari permukaan wajahnya.

"Yakk CUT!" Sang Sutradara berteriak. Jaejoong cepat-cepat menyingkirkan lengan Yunho dari bahunya, membuat Yunho mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Tiffany dan Jessica masuk kelokasi."

"ndeee~~"

.

.

**Take dua**

.

.

.

Kamera kembali menyorot saat kedua yeoja cantik berbikini pendek itu menapakkan kaki jenjang mereka diatas pasir-pasir putih. Ekspresi senang diwajah mereka nampak alami saat diclose up oleh kamera. Tiffany dan Jessica memain-mainkan pasir dan menyipratkan air laut kebadan masing-masing. Namun aktivitas keduanya berhenti saat melihat kedua namja berjalan mendekati mereka.

Kamera mengarah kepada Yunho dan Jaejoong. kedua namja itu berjalan beriringan dan saat pandangan mereka jatuh kepada kedua yeoja itu. keduanya kompak mengeluarkan killer smile mereka. Jaejoong menelengkan sedikit kepalanya untuk mendapat kesan lebih manly. Kamera pun kembali kepada Tiffany dan Jessica yang mulutnya sama-sama menganga melihat dua namja hot didepannya.

" Kyaa~~ kalian hot sekali..."

"OMG, kupikir aku akan mimisan sebentar lagi!"

Kedua yeoja itu pun saling berpengangan tangan sambil berfangirling ria -,-

"CUT! ! menjerit seperti itu tidak ada dalam script! Bersikap lebih profesional kalian berdua!" teriak sang sutradara, Tiffany dan Jessica mencibir kearahnya." Ulangi sekali lagi dibagian kalian bertatapan!"

.

.

**Take tiga**

.

.

.

Yunho dan Jaejoong berjalan mendekati Tiffany dan Jessica yang kini sudah menghentikan aktivitas mereka bermain air. Yunho melempar pandang pada namja cantik disebelahnya dan keduanya berbagi seringai. Jaejoong berjalan lebih dulu mendahului Yunho. masih dengan gaya manly-nya, ia menyapa kedua yeoja didepannya.

"_hei there pretty._ Mau menghabiskan waktu bersama kami?"

'ughh.. kalau ini bukan karena akting. Aku tidak akan sudi mengucapkan ini pada mereka berdua.' Batin Jaejoong dalam hatinya.

Tiffany dan Jessica tampak tercengang melihat sisi manly yang jarang diperlihatkan Jaejoong. menurut mereka cara Jaejoong menyeringai sambil menelengkan sedikit kepalanya sangat sangatlah keren.

"baiklah Oppa."kata Jessica, masih melihat Jaejoong dengan pandangan memuja.

Jaejoong tiba-tiba lebih mendekati kedua yeoja itu dan mengalungkan kedua lengannya dibahu Jessica dan Tiffany. Menimbulkan sentakan dari kedua yeoja itu dan Jung Yunho yang kini membelalakkan matanya tak percaya pada pemandangan yang ada didepannya.

Hal yang dilakukan Jaejoong jelas-jelas diluar script namun nampaknya sang sutradara memutuskan untuk membiarkannya dan terus merekam.

"mau satu Jung?" Jaejoong terkekeh pada wajah Yunho yang terlihat _space-out._ Sadar kamera masih menyorot, Yunho segera bepindah kesisi Tiffany dan ikut mengalungkan lengannya dibahu Tiffany. Tidak mau kalah dengan namja disebelahnya.

Sambil masih menyeringai, Jaejoong menoleh ke masing-masing yeoja disisi kiri dan kanannya dan berkata dengan penuh karisma."C'mon girls."

"CUT! !" sang sutradara berdiri dari tempat duduknya. Ia memberikan kedua jempol pada Jaejoong atas apresiasinya." Acting bagus Jaejoong~sshi. Wajahmu tampak sangat alami."

"ahaha.. Gomawo~"Jaejoong dengan santai melepaskan lengannya dari bahu kedua yeoja itu dan menikmati wajah keduanya yang nampak terpesona memandang wajahnya.

Lalu ia melihat..

Wajah terganggu milik Jung Yunho.

Kim Jaejoong pun tertawa puas dalam hatinya.

.

.

.

**Take empat**

.

.

.

Scene selanjutnya menunjukkan dimana keempat namja dan yeoja itu sedang bermain voli air. Sekali lagi, ekspresi mereka ditekankan dalam take yang satu ini. Tiffany memulai dengan melempar bola voli berwarna biru air itu kearah Yunho yang menepisnya dan balik mengarahkannya ke Jaejoong dan Tiffany didepannya. Permainan terus berlanjut karena kamera masih terus menyorot hingga Jaejoong merasakan adanya getaran ombak besar yang datang kearah mereka. dengan sigap, ia menarik Tiffany kebibir pantai dan membiarkan dirinya sendiri yang terkena siraman ombak.

"hati-hati dengan ombak. Kau bisa tenggelam."Jaejoong berbisik ditelinga Tiffany, membuat yeoja itu semakin terpesona. Jessica, dikubu lain, memandang Tiffany dengan pandangan pandangan cemburu karena Yunho sendiri yang berada disisinya tidak menariknya ketepi dan membiarkan baju renangnya basah terkena ombak. Yunho mendengus kesal sambil berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pemandangan memuakkan didepannya.

'kenapa Yeoja itu memandanga Jaejoongie seperti itu? biasanya para yeoja akan menggelayut padaku kan? Aishh... apa-apain ini?' Yunho menahan amarahnya didalam hati.

Setelah beberapa menit, sutradara pun memutuskan pemotretan sudah selesai dan mereka boleh bersiap-siap untuk kembali ketempat masing-masing. Yunho yang sejak tadi moodnya memburuk, menjadi yang pertama meninggalkan pantai. Bahkan ia tidak memperdulikan Jessica ketika yeoja itu tergelincir rumput laut hingga terjatuh dibelakangnya.

"aishh Yunho Oppa tidak gentleman. " desis Jessica, tidak terima diperlakukan seperti itu.

menyeringai sedikit, Jaejoong mengambil insiatif untuk membantu Yeoja itu berdiri, membuat Jessica tersenyum memuja pada Jaejoong.

Tiffany dan Jessica saling menukar senyum mereka dan mengangguk.

"tukar mangsa,hmm?" Tiffany berbisik pada Jessica yang balas menyeringai.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jaejoong dan Yunho sudah mengganti baju mereka didalam van dan bersiap untuk kembali kedorm mereka. Yunho luar biasa diam saat mengganti bajunya. Tampaknya namja itu sedang mempunyai banyak pikiran diotaknya ..

"Jaejoong Oppa..." suara dimanis-maniskan itu menyapa indra pendengaran Jaejoong. namja cantik itu menoleh dan melihat Tiffany dan Jessica berdiri dihadapannya sambil menyodorkan sebuah kertas. Jaejoong mengambilnya.

"apa ini?" tanya Jaejoong.

"nomor kami berdua.." kata Jessica, berusaha membuat senyumnya nampak seksi." Kau bisa menelpon kami setelah ini Oppa. Beritahu kami jika malam ini kau tidak sibuk."

Jaejoong memalsukan sebuah senyum." Baiklah, girls. Aku akan menyimpannya. " ia mengumbar senyum manly-nya lagi hingga kedua yeoja itu menahan jeritan lagi dan akhirnya menghilang dari pandangannya. Jaejoong melihat kertas berisi nomer ditangannya dan terkekeh pelan. Ia pun membuangnya ditempat sampah terdekat.

"kau akan pergi dengan mereka?" suara namja baritone dibelakang Jaejoong yang tiba-tiba bersuara itu mengagetkannya . ia menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Yunho yang kelihatan sedang menahan amarah. Jaejoong manahan senyuman.

"memangnya kenapa jika aku mau?" tantang Jaejoong.

Yunho menarik napasnya untuk menenangkan diri." Jaejoongie.. " mulainya, mencoba mencari alasan yang masuk akal." Mereka hanyalah- hanya _bitch_. Kau tidak akan berkencan dengan mereka bukan?"

" hmm.. aku tidak melihat masalah dengan hal itu. lagipula setiap harinya kau mengencani berbagai jenis yeoja?" sindiran tajam itu menampar Yunho tepat diwajahnya. Yunho mendengus, mengakui dirinya kalah kali ini.

"pokoknya aku sudah memberitahumu." Namja tampan itu mengertakkan giginya, lalu melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya melewati Jaejoong. Jaejoong memandangi punggungnya yang menjauh dari belakang dan melihat Yunho berhenti sebentar untuk menendang kaleng yang ada didepannya dengan kencang. Nampak jelas berusaha melampiaskan kemarahannya.

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"sekarang kau sudah menyadari keberadaanku Jung Yunho?"

.

**Step 1: Make Him Realize Your Presence: Mission Accomplished ! :)**

.

.

.

**T.B.C**

* * *

How is it?

Is it bad?

I'm sorry if this chapter isn't funny :(

apdetnya lama pula. Gosshh.. i'm so ashamed of myself / / /

Tapi Review ne Readerdeul? :) dan persiapkan diri kalian menghadapi keprotectivan dan kecemburuan Yunho dichapter-chapter selanjutnya. Hell yeah, I love Jealousy Yunho XD~~


End file.
